


The Owl and the Pussycat

by Rosage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: There is nobody Nadia would rather have at her side than Portia, and the masquerade is no exception.





	The Owl and the Pussycat

Nadia holds perfectly still while Portia pins back her hair. She’s left long curls draping over Nadia’s front, careful not to mess up the feathers she’s painstakingly arranged. Even with Portia’s efficiency, it is no small matter to dress Nadia for the masquerade alone—a task only she can pull off, freeing up the other palace residents for their own preparations. While the affair is all business, Nadia never minds having her partner’s skillful hands tend to her.

That is, almost all business. It’s hard not to be distracted by Portia’s sweet pea perfume, which Nadia gave her and she applied liberally, no doubt masking sweat from attending to all her duties. She didn’t bother concealing her eye bags with makeup, as Nadia noted before Portia attached her own mask.

Though she pinned every feather, she gasps when she steps back to inspect her work, as if Nadia herself contains all the splendor the masquerade has to offer. It may not have affected Nadia from a gawker, but Portia lights up with almost as much glee to greet Nadia in the mornings, before she’s fixed Nadia’s bed head.

Other than her perfectly adorable mask, Portia wouldn’t hear of taking time to change. Nadia would have sent an outfit for her anyway—she had spent her rare idle moments imagining the perfect ensemble—if it wouldn’t have made Portia feel obligated. Goodness knows she has enough on her plate.

Not for the whole night, if Nadia can help it. Without Portia, the palace would never have pulled this off, and she deserves to enjoy the fruits of her labor more than anyone.

For the time being, Nadia makes her entrance down the staircase, slow and celebrated. She hides her discomfort with the hundreds of eyes watching her descent. Without the count, there is no dance to start the night. It concerns Nadia to change this element, but she will not share that dance with anyone except Portia, who would be unfairly thrust into the spotlight.

Many want to greet her, fewer of them strangers than one would hope given the event's purpose. Most who approach do so with requests. After an appropriate amount of tending to guests, fatigue sets in. She scans the crowds for Portia, spying her expertly weaving in and out, with neither of them getting free moments that align. People keep halting Nadia before she can reach Portia, and in the time it takes to address them, Portia disappears again. It does not escape Nadia’s attention how ironic it is for an owl to chase around a cat. She could summon Portia with a word, of course, but it would rather defeat the purpose.

Finally, she is able to get Portia’s attention along an empty patch of wall. She cuts off Portia’s greeting of _milady_ with a finger on her lips, leaning close to whisper, “The costumes free us of such pretenses, do they not?”

Portia’s mask doesn’t hide the delight that sparks in her eyes. Her mouth curls in a feline grin. Nadia holds out a plate of bread pudding, pleased at how Portia lights up further.

“I had a square preserved in case the guests finished it all before you got to eat. It is your favorite, is it not?” Nadia asks. Slight nerves accompany the question, silly as that might be. The cooks diverged from the recipe for the sake of the event, even plating it with a drizzle of lavender syrup in hopes of pleasing Nadia herself, and she’s not sure if it’s still the dish Portia loves.

“Yeah! That is, um, I’m honored.” Portia reaches for the plate, which Nadia keeps out of her reach, instead holding a forkful out for Portia. Portia’s eyes dart around the room. “Y’know, even with the masks, people know who we are.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Our positions…”

Nadia lowers the fork. “I would never wish to cause a problem for you. Shall we find someplace more private?”

“God, please—um, can you afford to?”

Even in a relatively quiet spot, with Nadia clearly occupied, people are beginning to push toward her. She can’t resist a sigh. What she wouldn’t give to spend a full day with Portia rather than attending to a party. “Only for a short while.”

Those pursuing Nadia catch up to her. Halfway through her attempts to respond to their requests, Portia interrupts with a shout. “Are those dogs running off with the prized centerpiece? Come quickly, Milady!”

Nadia follows her darting path through the crowd and down the hall, until they arrive at a private balcony. The evening air clears her head. Above, stars have begun to poke out of the darkest stretch of sky, and partygoers brave a magical obstacle course below. It’s much more amusing when she’s not in the thick of preparing it all.

“The prized centerpiece? I don’t know what’s quicker, your legs or your thinking,” Nadia says with a laugh.

To her disappointment, the dish’s precise plating did not survive the sprint. She offers a bite regardless. This time, Portia accepts it. Nadia didn’t hold back on the size of the bite, leading Portia to chew in a less-than-dignified manner, her cheeks puffing out.

Nadia grins. “Is it to your taste?” she asks. Portia is comically quick to swallow.

“You betcha! Got that perfect wobble.”

“I’ll pass that testimonial along,” Nadia says with amusement.

“The, um, floral notes of the syrup really complement the custard?”

“Hush. You needn’t put on airs with me. I want to know why you like the things you like, in your words.”

“And that’s why I like you.” Portia’s relaxed hum puts Nadia at ease. She finishes feeding Portia the dish and sets it aside.

Though faint, the ballroom’s music reaches them. Nadia holds out a hand. “May I have this dance?” Portia takes it before bobbing in a little curtsy. Endeared, Nadia places a hand on Portia’s waist, and Portia finds a place on Nadia’s shoulder to hold where she won’t mess up the feathers.

The balcony does not have enough room to fly, to glide and twirl the way Nadia wishes. With Portia, she could dance to the stars and back with only the moon as their witness. Still, the slower dance has its perks, with the room somehow spinning less than it did when Nadia was stationary in the crowds. It gives her a chance to rest her head on Portia’s cheek, to keep her close enough for them to fold into each other. Even when Nadia is trying to spoil her, Portia always knows just what she needs.

“I dream of the day I can show you off,” Nadia murmurs. “When the whole ballroom can know its most adorable woman is mine.” Were she to name Portia her consort, concerns about being seen would not have to badger them, but she cannot bring that up until she is certain it will not pressure Portia.

“Careful. Between the two of us, we’ll make everyone jealous.” A wink is evident in Portia’s voice. She presses closer, warm against Nadia. “Though I gotta admit, I like having you to myself.”

Hearing that makes Nadia indulge in all manner of fantasies about how they could spend the night, enough to make her go from warm to hot. Portia’s body tucked against hers reminds her that Portia is here, now, and that Nadia should be indulging her instead. Halting, she releases Portia’s hand and parts from her just enough to lift her chin with a thumb.

“I wonder what it takes to make this cat purr,” Nadia says. A flush lines the edges of Portia’s mask, as deep red as its material, and she might as well be vibrating under Nadia’s touch.

“Um. Petting?” Portia says weakly. Laughing, Nadia strokes her knuckles across Portia’s jaw and around the back of her neck, adoring the way Portia melts.

“Shall I scratch behind your ears, then, or would you prefer something more pleasurable?”

Portia lifts onto her toes in clear invitation. “This kitty can be hard to please.”

“I do enjoy a challenge.” Once their masks have been maneuvered around, there’s nothing challenging about pulling Portia into a kiss, with Portia following her movements enthusiastically. Careful not to smudge their makeup, Nadia takes her time exploring Portia’s soft lips before easing them apart, tasting sweet cream and lavender. The hand on Portia’s waist slides to the small of her back to hold her in place while the world turns.

Nadia lets another sigh slip as she strokes Portia’s hair. “Are you pleased?” Nadia asks, those nerves from earlier resurfacing and lacing her speech.

“I might need another sample to decide.”

“I must try harder, then.” Buzzing as she is, she does not quite manage to sound light. Portia must notice, as she notices most details, putting enough space between them to meet Nadia’s gaze.

“I’m just teasing, y’know. I’m… I’m elated to get to spend this time with you.”

Nadia places another kiss on her lips before murmuring against them, “Then that is all I wish.”


End file.
